Five nights at Fazbear Island
by GavinxFrost
Summary: Fazbear island, a magical place for kids and adults of all ages...or is it! 4 years after it is closed down, strange things have happened. Now a team of Special Forces soldiers are ordered to help a clean up crew investigate the island. "Can you survive the night!" SYOC, Send Your OC.
1. Prologue

The screen turn all white and a crowd of people, kids and their parents all standing in front of a stage, fog is released and multi colored lights are activated, from the fog three animatronics come on stage.

"Hey everyone!" The brown bear yells to the crowd.

"Hello boys and girls!" The yellow chicken greets.

"Hey everybody!" A lavender bunny also greets.

"Thank you all for coming to Fazbear Island, it's so great to see you all!" The bear tells the crowd.

"Is everybody having a good time?!" The bunny asks the crowd.

The scream into the air "yes"

"Let's introduce ourselves." The bear suggests

"I'm Chica, let's Eat!" Chica says her slogan.

"I'm lead Guitarist Bonnie Bunney!" Bonnie says playing his guitar.

"And you all know me...Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy says speaking into his mic.

In another part of the island, kids are swimming and going down water slides. On a makeshift pirate ship and other animatronic comes out.

"Aye, Well come me lads to Pirates Cove!" A Fox animatronic says in a thick pirate accent.

"I'm your Pirate Captian Foxy! Are Ye ready to sail the Seven seas with me?! He asks all the kids.

"Yeah!" They yell to him.

"Hahahaha, then enjoy all the swimming activities, and if Ye want come listen to me Pirate tales, about how I conquered the seas." Foxy says and soon after kids sit around him to listen.

The screen then changes to an old man in a purple uniform and Freddy button on his uniform.

"Hey I'm Freddy Fazbear, and welcome to Fazbear Island, a magical place for kids and adults of all ages, come play games, go on rides and don't forget to see everyone's favorite animatronic band, and as always spend the night in our Five Star Hotel."

The screen changes again and behind him are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

"So come on down and join me and the gang at..."

"Fazbear Island!" The animatronic say together.

The screen then pauses and in a room a few men and women, have gathered together. The commanding Officer looks at them.

"That commercial was taken 4 years ago, and Fazbear Island itself was closed down, from reports of missing children and the rumors of people getting murdered."

One of the soldiers looks at him.

"Why is this a problem for us though?" He asks and everyone else agrees with him.

"Because, the park is supposed to be gone. For it has become a hazard for the environment. "

He pulls up a aerial photo and the place is in disrepair.

"The people supposed to destroy the park never did, they stepped foot on the island...they never came back."

The soldiers look at each other and back at their CO.

"Now we've been ordered to help protect the next clean up crew. And if possible find the others. You have your orders...GOT IT!"

They all stand.

"Sir yes sir!"

They all head out to the loading bay and board the choppers , they pack equipment and other supplies, and as soon as their ready they take off.

"Everyone get ready...we're going to Fazbear Island."

On the Island its night time and footsteps can be heard. A man in a worker uniform is sprinting down a hall and into a room, he looks around and finds a vent. He crawls in and gets into another room. He sighs in relief, but he tenses up when a loud noise is coming behind him. He slowly turns around and sees a tall slender figure with a giant sickle like hook on his right arm. He runs, but runs straight into another figure, with big fists and long ears. Two more figures show up one with a pack on his back and a gas mask, and another with sharp serrated arms.

"Hel!" He screams

He is cut off as the figure with a sickle strikes him down.

The four figures turn towards you, their glowing eyes staring into your soul.

"Try and survive a night!" They say together.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fazbear Island!

All the soldiers where on the choppers heading to Fazbear Island. In the first chopper the first team consisted of, the leader and oldest of the group Commander Darkus, he is 45 years old, with black hair and red eyes. He has a scar on his lip and wears a black tactical suit. He has a sword on his back that most of his enemies call "The Lord of Nightmares".

The second in command is Andrew Bridger or Nighthawk. He's 23 years old, with dark brown hair, cold hazel eyes, pale skin and twin scars down his right cheek. His main weapons are a IA-2 Marksman rifle and a LYNX Sniper rifle. He is wearing a silver and white tactical suit.

The other members are Corporal Josh Hollow, Sergeant Victor Zone, and private Zachary Fallon.

The three choppers land on the island, and each of the three teams head in a different direction.

Andrews POV

We have just arrived on the island, it's not what it used to be, I can tell you that much. The containment team is behind us, we need to protect them and have them scope the place.

"Toxic readings, everyone might want to put their gas masks on." One of the guys in the hazmat suits says.

We all put on our maks and seal them tight, from what I can see, we are heading towards the main center. As we walked in the place was dark, it was pitch black and everything was scattered around and trashed.

"Everyone, sweep the area, see if you can find anything to pinpoint where we are." Darkus ordered us.

We all start rummaging through the trash in hopes of finding something to help us out. Darkus is a pain, but we need to follow his orders. After a bit of searching I found what looks like a brochure with a map of the whole island. I didn't feel like talking so I just handed it to Darkus.

"Looks like we're in the main center were people entered the park. Let's move we know where we need to go." Darkus informed us as we moved out.

I take on last look around, and as I turn I see a pair of glowing eyes look at me, I close my eyes and look again...nothings there. I then re-join the group and load my gun...because I know, something's out there.

3rd person POV

As they move out, a low growl is heard and a dark figure with sharp claws jumps down and crawls into a ventilation duct.

The team keeps moving and pass by what looks like a little playground.

"This place gives me the creeps." Zach stated.

"Shut up private, stay focused." Darkus yelled.

The team then finds a small building and turn on their flashlights.

"Move in its clear." Victor says as he moves in.

Unknown to them, something is inside with them.

"Team 2, where are you?" Darkus asks over the comms.

*Static*

"Team 2, report..."

*Static*

"Something's wrong with the comms, okay...Hey, where a is the containment crew?!" Darkus yelled looking for them.

"They went ahead to check the place." Victor stated.

The containment team were in a run down jungle gym like area for the kids and as they were taking samples. Something was watching them.

"Hey, if this place was a jungle gym, wouldn't this place have an attraction?" One of them asked.

As he moves out of the way some glowing white eyes are on the ceiling and they move as something crawls along the wall.

As they look one of them finds a small sign, and accidently turns it on.

"H-hey everybody...com-e co-me dowwwwwnnnnnn...on a trip the jungle...and play with Jake...P-anther...and have a lau-gh...with Harry Hye-na..." The run down sign says.

"There's your answer." The hazmat guy says as he continues to take samples.

As they continue to take samples, something loud can be heard throughout the gym...

"What the hell was that?" one of them asks.

*Thump*

*Thump*

As they move back, Victor comes around the corner, his heavy boots clanging against the floor.

"There you are, come on Darkus is getting on my a**."

They all leave, except for one of the containment crew as he doesn't hear them.

"What was that guys?"

He turns around...they're gone.

"Guys?"

He looks around and then he starts to hear...laughter...someones laughing.

"Hello?"

The laughing continues to and then he spins around and starts looking like crazy, as the laughter gets more psychotic and menacing. He then turns around and runs straight into something.

"What the..."

He gets his flashlight and points it up...he is left shaking as he looks at the cold white eyes and those snake like yellow slits. It's fur is midnight black with dark blue likes running down its back and its tail moving side to side.

"Hey little boy...wanna play..." It asks in a creepy broken voice.

He panics an gets to his feet and runs. He turns a corner and runs into something else. That wicked laughter comes back.

"Or would you like to hear a joke...I promise you...their killer!"

A withered down Hyena animatronic says laughing uncontrollably.

The man runs again and as he does, he trips and falls. He turns around and the two animatronics stand over him, with slasher grins on their faces.

"Time for the punch line!" The Hyena screams.

The last thing the man sees is the hyenas jaws open wide and he screams a blood curdling scream.

Oc's

Commander Darkus: Age 45. Black hair, red eyes, scar on his lip and wears black. Specializes in hand to hand combat and with assault rifles and the occasional sword dubbed "The Lord of Nightmares" by the enemy. Hates animatronics and the color purple, lost his only child on Fazbear Island.

Andrew Bridger/Nighthhawk: age 23. Dark brown hair, cold hazel eye, pale skin, about 5'8 twin scars down right cheek, well muscled. brother went missing on Fazbear island.

Harry Hyena: He is similar to Springtrap. Instead he isn't tattered and wrecked. Harry is gray wit black spots and his head is similar to Bonnies, but is smaller and Harry has a longer snout. His nose is black and he has grey eyes, but at night they glow green. Harry is as tall as Chica. His teeth are very jagged, meaning if he bites you It would be like a rusty dagger stabbing you. He wears a red vest with the words. "Ready to Laugh" written on the back in white letters.-AnimePsycho1

Jake Panther: Is a panther animatronic that stands roughly 7 feet tall and has a light build. His fur s midnight black with dark blue lines running down his back. Left hand and right leg are missing fur covering revealing his robotic parts, eyes are completely white with slit yellow irises. Right ear also has a chunk missing out of it and his claws are eight inches long on both hands and feet. Tail is serrated with a spear like tip on the end and its constantly waves around like a snake.-nicranger


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Frosty Duo!

As the three teams split up, team 2 went to the South part of the island. This team was lead by Simon Price. The second in command was Alexis Pitcher, she wears a black one piece skin tight suit with black heels and black gloves the other members are Jac Grey and John Pierce both wearing armored tactical gear Jac with a pair of bolt cutters and John wearing a pack with different explosives, and the last member being Jeremy Locke.

Alexis POV

I wish I didn't have to come here again...to this place...I don't want to...but I have too. It's the only way I'll get out alive...the only way.

"Everyone get ready, we're heading in." Price told us.

"Yes sir!" We all say and move into the parks south side.

We all move into what I remember as the parks skiing lodge and mountain.

"Hold everyone!" Price alerts us.

The containment started scanning the area, after they were done they said something toxic was in the area. We all acknowledged this and put our gas masks on.

"Okay team look around, I'm going to raise teams 1 and 3." Price said as he got on the radio.

I take a look around the lodge and I find a small little plush toy of one of the original animatronics...it...reminds me of when me and my brother...no stop thinking you have a mission to do...

3rd person POV

As Alexis looks around something zooms past the window, whatever it was...it was airborne.

"Everyone I'm getting nothing from teams 1 or 3. Darkus I imagine is just being an a** and ignoring us, team three...well." Price c*** his shotgun.

"Either they are out of range...or somethings jamming us."

The team moves out towards the ski lift and see the ice mountain and as they walk by, one of the containment guys hits something.

"Good evening every-ooone...we-l-commmee to the Fazbear peak...the highhhhest...point on the island...if you need help skiing ask your best friends...Everest...the-the-t-he wolf...and go hear some stories from Carm-elita...fox" another broken down sign says.

"That's just creepy." The guy says.

As he takes another step something twists around his ankle and trips him, he is then dragged to a near by tree and is hung upside down.

"AHHHHHH HELP!"

He screams around and sees nothing...until something cuts him down, he looks up and sees a tall skinny wolf animatronic

With a ripped and torn winter jacket.

"Hello...want to go for a ride?!" It asks as it grabs him ad throws him into the air.

The man screams and as he is in the air something grabs him by his shoulders and he is taken higher into the air.

"Hope your not afraid of heights."

A fox animatronic with one angel wing and one demon wing asks as she flies high into the air.

The team look and see the man being taken away. Price gets ready to shoot, but he is stopped by a loud howl.

"I don't think so...didn't you read...WE...ARE...CLOSED!" The wolf screeches as it lungs at Price and his team.

Price moves and starts to open fire with the rest of his team, each shot hitting the animatronic, but having little effect.

"Shoot it , Shoot it!" Price orders.

Alexis POV

"What the hell happened to this animatronic..." I thought in my mind.

It's deformed and designed like a freaking killing machine. It's more skinner, more sharp...more deadly.

"Wait, where's the other one?" I asked my team.

I got interrupted as one of the hazmat guys gets hit in the head with a sharp object.

With a ripped and torn winter jacket.

"Hello...want to go for a ride?!" It asks as it grabs him ad throws him into the air.

The man screams and as he is in the air something grabs him by his shoulders and he is taken higher into the air.

"Hope your not afraid of heights."

A fox animatronic with one angel wing and one demon wing asks as she flies high into the air.

The team look and see the man being taken away. Price gets ready to shoot, but he is stopped by a loud howl.

"I don't think so...didn't you read...WE...ARE...CLOSED!" The wolf screeches as it lungs at Price and his team.

Price moves and starts to open fire with the rest of his team, each shot hitting the animatronic, but having little effect.

"Shoot it , Shoot it!" Price orders.

Alexis POV

"What the hell happened to this animatronic..." I thought in my mind.

It's deformed and designed like a freaking killing machine. It's more skinner, more sharp...more deadly.

"Wait, where's the other one?" I asked my team.

I got interrupted as one of the hazmat guys gets hit in the head with a sharp object.

"Bullseye!"

I hear and look to see the fox animatronic throwing knives from the air.

It throws more at us and we all start to make our way up the mountain trying to get away from these things. But with every step the mountain gets stepper and stepper, I look back and see the two animatronics having no trouble getting up.

"Fuck me!" I say as we reach the top only to find a 50 foot drop straight down.

"Everyone, get your climbing gear out now!" Price said as he started tying a rope around his waist and started repelling down.

"Are you nuts?!" Jac asked.

"Would you rather be left with them?!" Price mentioned to the animatronics

Jac didn't reply and started getting his hear out and started repelling down.

I did the same and so did the rest of the team.

3rd person POV (again)

Everest ran as say as he could up the mountain and as he reached the edge he jumped off the mountain and turned his body around in mid air and slammed his ice axe fingers into the Icey mountains and started to slide down.

He growls and looks down at the soldiers and he sees Carmelita she starts spraying a freezing blast of cold air at the soldiers, she manages to freeze two of the hazmat guys and they become frozen solid and stuck to the mountain side. Everest jumps down and hits them so hard the break like glass and scatter into tiny pieces.

Price looks up one last time and sees Everest jump down from the mountain side at him with his jaws wide open.

Oc's

Alexis Pitcher: age: 23, hair shoulder length blonde usually up in a ponytail. Body skinny muscle toned, light skin and emerald green eyes. Height 5'8. Clothes black one piece skin tight suit, black high heels and gloves.-Cat girl

Jac Grey: (not much information given)

John Pierce/Blacklight:built, well maintained, couple scars on his body, lightly tanned. Hairstyle shaved on the sides and back, but on top it's short.-beedillx21

Everest the wolf: He is a skinny grey furred wolf animatronic wearing a torn up light blue and grey winter jacket. He has light blue eyes, and his tail wraps around his neck like a scarf. His claws are made from the sharp edges of ice axes that he uses to claw his victims with.-SaibotVapor

Carmelita the fox: she is an orange furred fox with a yellow belly, and dark blue eyes like the sea. She has one angel wing and one demon wing to fly and in her back is a canister of Liquid nitrogen.-Carmelita01

PS: PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY MESSAGES TO THIS ACCOUNT! I AM _NOT_ THE WRITER PLEASE SEND ANY PMs ABOUT THIS STORY TO SaibotVapor !


	4. Chapter 3: Do you Remember the Original

Something was wrong, teams 1 and 2 have gone dark and team 3 is inside a mall...called "the Fazbear Family Mall" Team 3 consisted of Lieutenant Simon Riley, Sergeant Max Wilson, Private Nixius, Katherine Low and Linda Strife.

3rd Person POV

The team slowly made their way through the mall seeing food stand, games, gift shops and an arcade area.

"This place must have been fully of people when it was open...sad to see it like this." Simon said looking at he withered down mall.

"Stay focused Riley, our mission is to help find out what's happening on this island." Max said moving ahead of Simon.

"He's such a d***..." Nixius murmurs

As the group goes in further the containment teams start doing a sweep of the area.

"Okay everyone have a look around while they scan the place." Simon tells his team.

They all move out and start looking around and just wait for the containment team to finish. While Simon is looking he steps on something and he looks down and sees a small journal.

"What's this?" He asks as he picks it up and reads it.

"Wow first day on the island, this place is huge...I'm surprised that my parents were able to get us tickets here. Well I can't wait to go to see the band play."

Simon read. He turns the page and there's more.

"The band was awesome, I got to see Freddy, Bonnie and Chica play, I also got my picture taken with the band. It was so awesome!"

Simon smiles and turns the page again.

"I...don't feel right...I feel like, someone's watching me. A security guy came up to me and asked were my parents were. I told him they were getting some stuff. He left after that..."

Simon gets curious, but before he can read anymore, Linda gets his attention and shows him a game corner...it's not even damaged...it looks brand new. They go in and Linda sees a small plush toy of a platinum crocodile. She picks it up and it's untouched...no dust or anything. They soon leave and as they do...the plush disappears.

"Area seems clear Riley we may proceed." One of the containment guys says.

They move forward and as they move to the next section of the mall they see a sigh saying "show stage". They move in and they must have tripped a motion detector as a voice comes on.

"Welcome...everyone to-to-to-to-to...Tonig-hts entertainmmmm...ent...get ready for a show...it's...Fr-eddy Fazbear...Bonnnnnie...bunny..Ch-Chica chicken...and special guest...Foxy-...pirate..." The run down sound system says.

They all look around the stage and it's empty...they let the containment crew look around again.

"This place is in bad shape. Wish I wasn't here this place gives me the creeps." One of the hazmat guys says.

As he shines his flashlight something is slowly walking behind him.

"He stops and finds a power box and tries to get it working only to make the box spark and make him drop his light. He looks around and he hears...something scrapping against something.

"Who's there?!" He demands.

Something growls and a tall skinny figure with a giant sickle shaped hand starts dragging it across the ground.

The man grabs searches for the light and as he grabs it he turns around only to be meet with a tall skinny bunny with razor sharp fists and long ears.

He screams as it screeches at him and the rest of the team hear it.

"What the hell was that?" Simon asks as he and his team get their weapons ready.

They look at the door where the scream came from and they see a shadow. One of the hazmat men runs up to see who it is and as he gets close.

"Hey everyone..." The figure says in a deep raspy voice.

The man backs up, and the figure gets closer.

"Your just in time for the show."

The figure soon gets out fully and, it's a tall brown animatronic bear with a fuel pack on its back and a modified gas mask on the sides of its face.

"I think it's time to break out the band!"

As it says that a screech is heard and a skinny chicken animatronic with razor sharp arms appears and the bunny and the sickle armed animatronic come out.

"Let's start everyone." The bear says and all the animatronics charge the group.

They all run knowing that their are too many. As they run Linda gets separated from the group and gets her rifle out.

"Guys?" She asks looking around for them.

"Guys?!" She asks again.

Nothing...she then hears...music it's a light soothing jingle..she then hears a small growl and she turns around slowly only to get attacked by a crocodile like animatronic.

OC'S

Private Nixius: age 25. Blonde hair with a black streak, blues eyes black and white suit.

Skulls the Crocodile: a black and white crocodile, with some of his endoskeleton missing from his head, tail, arms, paws and back. He has no eyes only blood red, glowing LED lights like old Bonnie. His jaw is stuck, so he can't move it and has 4 inch long sharp teeth. Instead of having short claws, Skulls has long, 32cm long claws. Is a hallucination like G.F and can kill.


	5. NOTICE

Just a notice we _only_ accept 2 OCs from person

Thank You!


	6. Chapter 4: More than we bargained for

In the small jungle gym area, Darkus, Andrew/Nighthawk and the rest of their team regrouped together, unaware that one of their team was gone.

"Okay listen, this area is clear. I say we go out and continue our search for whatever's on this damn island." Darkus says to the team.

"What about teams 2 and 3? We can't just go without them." Andrew added.

"They can take care of themselves, Nighthawk. Now I just said we move on. SO LETS MOVE!" Darkus yells to them and they all just follow him.

But unknown to them, they are being stalked, as four separate glowing eyes jump watch them.

On Fazbear Peak, Price sees the wolf animatronic lung at him and before it can get him. Alexis starts running along the side of the mountain and pushed off the cliff and swings into the animatronic kicking it in the face with her heel.

They watch as it falls down, only to see the hybrid fox animatronic swoop down and grab it and they fly away.

"Thanks." Price says.

Alexis grabs back onto the mountain.

"No problem, looks like they fled."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling they'll be back." Price said as they continue to repel down the mountain side.

Team 3 is running for their lives as the animatronic bear pulls from his back a flamethrower and lights it up.

"Time to blow out the candle kids." It says as it fires the flamethrower.

The time hides and start opening fire on him, but they do little to him and they decided to barricade the door.

"Hopefully that will slow him down." Nixius says.

They then see the door start smoking.

"Or not." Riley said.

The time starts running again and the get out of the mall and start to hear screeching. They look up and see the chicken animatronic looking down at them from the roof of the mall.

"F*** me." Riley says as his team run towards a old haunted house.

Prices team gets to the bottom of the mountain and they get everything seat up.

"Okay, everyone...we lost three men, but we can't stop we need to keep moving." Price says loading his gun.

"Sir I saw a building close by when we were repelling down, it's west of here." Jac informed his CO.

"Good lets move team." Price said.

The team follow, and as they leave, Alexis looks around and sees a pair of eyes watching her. She runs towards her team and the figure disappeares in a flash.

Off near a broken down stage in the center of the park the hybrid Fox animatronic drops off the wolf and she flies away. The animatronic wolf "Everest" crawls into a near by air duct and when he arrives on the other side, he is greeted by the bear animatronic.

"Welcome back." It says.

"Hello Freddy." Everest says

"What happened on Fazbear peak?" Freddy asked as they start walking side by side.

"More visitors, Carmelita and me killed three of them, the rest of them got away." Everest informed.

"Two more teams are on the island, Jake panther said they were in the Jungle gym. Me and the others found another in the mall." Freddy told the wolf animatronic.

As they continue to walk, the chicken animatronic comes through a hole in the roof and lands in front of them.

"Freddy we have a problem." She says.

"What is it Chica?" Freddy ask.

"The team we were chasing are heading to..."the place"." She whispers the last part.

Freddy's optics go wide and he tries to stay calm.

"Send Carmelita to stop them, we can't let..."him" go." He says.

Chica nods and flies off and Freddy looks at Everest.

"I need you to go find Harry Hyena and Jake Panther. You three will join Bonnie and Foxy to find the remaining teams." Freddy informs him.

Everest nods.

"Understood." Everest then jumps up and climbs into another vent and heads off.

Freddy walks off into a room with multiple camera monitors and he looks at on names SRoom. He growls as he sees "it" in the corner, inactive.

"We can't let them find that room...or else we all perish." Freddy says as he gets up and walks out of the room.

In the room a slouched figure is in the corner not moving...until, his head moves and his cold grey eyes open...and a long m*** fills the room and it starts shaking violently.

"...I...am...Alive!" It roars into the air.


	7. Announcement

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, school and my personal life is just taking up most of my time, thank you all of you who have supported this story.

(Freddy) And a Special shout out to Cat Girl.

(Bonnie) you've been leaving great reviews, every chapter.

(Chica) congratulations you've won a free prize.

(Foxy) please PM us to receive it.


	8. Chapter 5: Follow my Lead

3rd POV

Price and his team had finally reached a building that looked like a horror attraction, it said "Fazbear Fright"

"Well never was a fan of haunted houses...guess I can push that fear aside knowing I'm being chased by killer robots." Jac said.

"Would you shut up!" Harvey said as he got in front of him and kicked the door open.

"Clear!" He said and the team slowly entered the building and looked around.

"Seems clear...okay everyone-" price is cut off as he hears...his radio working.

"Hello, hello..." Someone says.

"Hello...who is this?" Price yells trying to get a response.

"Um...well...welcome to Fazbear island..." The voice says.

"Who the hell is this...answer me!" Price screams.

Nothing comes after that and price throws his radio at a wall and it shatters.

"F***!" He screams.

"Price calm down." Alexis says trying to calm down her CO

"Calm down? Calm down?! We just lost our best chance at getting out of here!" Price yells.

"We know, but we aren't gonna much help if you don't stop yelling." She says.

Price sighs and takes in a deep breath and exhales.

"Your right. Okay let's keep moving."

Price and the rest of his team keep moving on, but unknown to the a figure watches them, his wide grin just spreading across his face.

[At the Fazbear Stadium]

"Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy have regrouped with Everest and so have Jake and Harry." Chica says standing on a broken support beam.

"Thank you Chica, now all we need to hope is that Carmelita can stop those soldiers from getting into the safe room." Freddy says looking back at the security cameras.

"She will, you know that."

"Yes I know...still need to find that third group we were chasing...bring me the Hunter and Jane..." Freddy says slowly.

"As you wish." Chica flies off and goes to find the duo.

Freddy slowly walks behind the camera station and sees a hidden room, he moves the curtains and in front of him lies a Golden bear.

"Hey little brother...I know your still awake, I need your help...I need you to find where these humans came from and make sure they don't leave this island...okay..."

The suit just slowly moves and a pair of white pupils look at Freddy...

"Yessssss..." It says in a raspy broken voice.

"Thank you." Freddy says and leaves.

The golden Freddy looked around and the lights go out...and as they come back on...Golden Freddy is gone.

[back with Price and his team]

"Okay everyone, we stop here. Search the area, if you see anything that could help us...tell me." Price orders his team.

The team looks around and Jac heard something...

"Guys, I hear something...guys...?"

Jac looks around and sees no ones there.

"Guys!" He yells.

He looks around and sees no ones there..until...

"Follow...me..." A raspy old voice says.

He turns around and sees no ones there.

"Hello...Who's there?!" Jac says starting to panic.

"Help...me..." The voice says again.

Jac looks around again and sees a shadow walking around the corner.

"Hey!"

He starts running towards the shadow and hears the same words.

"Follow me...Help...me."

He starts to panic and he finally ends up in front of...a boarded up door.

"Help...me..." Someone says from behind the door.

Jac seems hypnotized by the voice and starts tearing off the boards, board by board he soon gets them all off. He sees a handle and slowly reaches for it. Until...

"Jac!" Price yells, as he grips the privates shoulder and pulls him away.

Jac looks at his CO and his team looking at him with worried expressions.

"Jac what the hell is wrong with you!"

Price says looking at his private and then the door.

"What the hell, you were tearing away at this door like your life depended on it."

The team is interrupted by a loud screeching noise and as the look down the hall...the fox hybrid comes flying at them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alexis says as she and the others start shooting at the animatronic.

Carmelita doesn't seem to be affected and Jac just looks at the door and then hears a loud boom.

"HELP ME!" The voice booms and roars at him.

Jac scream and opens the door just as Carmelita gets towards the group.

Time seems to slow down, as the door gets thrown open and a dark golden and brown animatronic bunny jumps out and grabs ahold of Carmelita and starts pulling her down.

"What the hell!" Price says in surprise.

Everyone backs away as the bunny animatronic starts slamming the Fox hybrid into the walls.

"Price we have to go! Everyone retreat!" Alexis screams and the team starts running away and out the building.

The bunny animatronic finally gets ahold of Carmelita and in turn she slashes his chest leaving four tears in his fabric. He growls and grabs her wing...and tears it off...Carmelita screeches in pain and then the bunny years the other off. Carmelita looks at the bunny and the last things she sees is the cold grey lifeless eyes of the bunny and then feels her body get torn in two...

The bunny throws away the two half's of Carmelita and looks down at her body. He grins and slowly walks towards the entrance and releases a loud growl.

"I...AM...SPRINGTRAP!"

He roars into the air.

[near the Fazbear Fright]

Everest had decided to head inside to stop the soldiers...but as he entered the building...he sees Carmelita's destroyed body...and...

"Foxy?"

He sees the animatronic pirate fox looking at him, but...he seems like his old self like his old model like...normal.

"Foxy what happened, where are the soldiers?" Everest asks.

He gets no response and Foxy slowly gets in front of him.

"Foxy?"

The fox smiles and brings his hook down onto Everest and starts slashing up the wolf animatronic.

"AHHHHH FOXY STOP!" Everest screeches.

Foxy just continues and after multiple slashes...Everest is badly damaged and he drops to his knees and looks at Foxy.

"Why?"

As his vision starts to glitch, he sees something that makes his optics go wide and before he can say anything. Foxy slashes Everest by the neck and his head slowly falls to the ground and lands near Carmelita's destroyed body.

As Foxy looks down at the now dead animatronic, he slowly places his hands on his head and...removes his face...only to reveal, a man in a security outfit and holding a hatchet. The figure grins and starts laughing like a maniac and slowly leaves.

On the ground the heads of Everest and Carmelita lay there..the lights in their heads still glowing...until a slender shadow bends down and slowly drags them away...the only thing you see...is a pale white face...and a smile on it.


	9. We are back!

_**We are back!**_

Hello my loving audience it's us again, to tell you after a very long hiatus. We have come back to finish Fazbear Island. For all of you who stuck around for so long thank you. Thank you. The next chapter will be up in a few days. So just hold on a bit longer. And remember if you have an OC PM our friends SaibotVapor. With that said... _Let's put on a show!_


	10. Notice2

Hey, guys! Some of you have messaged me asking about the stories and some have submitted characters. The writer will be inactive to at least September. possible longer depending on how fast he gets back from writing after he returns. As much as I wish he was still here sadly he isn't. I know a lot of people miss his writing, but trust me when I say you aren't alone. I do read all the reviews so if you have any comments post them in the review section as a guest!


	11. Should i?

I'm thinking of starting a blog tI'll September, what do you guys think?

Also always check your Skype messages! Especially if you have a friend named Fury! She was messaging me like crazy the other day and of course my Skype wasn't notiflying me. So I finally open it and see she was trying to tell me somthing important, woops! XD


End file.
